stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Quantic Fissure
Quantic Fissure is the fourteenth episode of the second season. Tagline A patrol mission goes awry and the finds itself trapped in 2409. The Federation of that era is at war against the Klingon Empire and they make an unexpected encounter while trying to go back to their time. Summary Act One In 2409, Task Force 17 plans an assault against a carrier when a Romulan ship entered sensor range. As the realizes it, they have fallen prey to the slingshot effect and they ran into something as they escaped a black hole during a patrol mission. Luckily, there has been no damage and only a few minor injuries. They find themselves in the Korvat system and forming up with TF17. They realize that they are trapped in 2409 and that Annika is going to have a daughter by this date and that daughter is a cadet in that year. Act Two Vaebn Mairex orders the ship scanned, to reveal that the ship is a new ship class, the , itself a Federation supercarrier commanded by Jessica Mannion, and they have visual confirmation of their target. Vaebn orders yellow alert and wants to engage the Klingons, but is rebuffed by Annika, not wanting to break the Temporal Prime Directive. Meanwhile, Task Force 17 have split up in three to engage the Klingon fleet, headed for Starbase 24. As the Federation fleet pounces on the enemy carrier, the Klingons lost two ships and both groups dissolve in a green dust. Act Three A future version of the Bouteina appears from the green dust, in which Taev Radaik is the riov of the ship. Erei'Arrain Martin Prince came onboard and was beamed by M'Rex. Vaebn then proceeds to tell him what has transpired since the whole incident began and Martin tells him that they fell prey to the slingshot effect as well as hit a quantum fissure. However, Brianna Reiss comes to grips against a group of paranoid Romulans in her office. The people on the bridge tell the rest of the crewmen that they need only to stabilize the fissure; however, this revelation did very little to alleviate the concern of the redshirts. Act Four When Martin was about to tell them how to stabilize the quantum fissure, the 2409 version of the ship disappears. Putal realizes that even though the quantum realities keep shifting one way or another, the astronomy did not and they want to fly away in search of solutions. The bridge crew finally settles for Ramatis. Annika and Ulduar go in a holodeck during the flight so they can investigate whether the quantum realities affected holographic programs. He orders a World of Warcraft instance activated, the eponymous raid. They engage the Iron Dwarves with a platoon of holographic soldiers, realizing that the Iron Dwarves were quickly defeated. Act Five Zetra enters the holodeck, making Annika ask the computer to give way for her. She realizes that the quantum reality made Ulduar a 40-man raid (as opposed to 25-man raid as of 2009) and the next boss, Ignis the Furnace Master, was somewhat easier than it was in the 2009 version of the game and that the holodeck program was downscaled from 16 bosses to 3. Algalon, the last boss, was quickly and easily defeated. Annika orders that a computer technician inspect the program. When they finally arrive in the Ramatis system, they see and contact a 2409 version of the . External link *Credit Card Scholarship on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes